Slagathore VS LaKiGr
Slagathore VS LaKiGr is a What-If Death battle by Mattardis Description Natewantstobattle VS Team Four Star. These two youtube channels are pretty popular in the gaming crowd. But of their respective pokémon protagonists, who will win? Interlude Wiz: All over youtube, one of the most popular video genres is video game let's plays and walkthroughs. So much so that somtimes, channels that don't play video games will sometimes create a second channel just to play games. Boomstick: And that's exactly what these two channels did. And not only that, they knew full well that a pokémon nuzlocke would be sure to bring in the views! Wiz: Slagathore, the main protagonist of Natewantstobattle's Pokemon X Wonderlocke series. Boomstick: And LaKiGr. The main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokemon Leaf Green Nuzlocke. Wiz: To make the fight a little more fair, we'll be including a few restrictions. 1. All pokemon will be rounded DOWN to level 55. Boomstick: 2. All Pokemon's stats will be set to base for thier level, since finding out what they actually were at level 50 while taking into account EV's, IV's and Nature would be pretty much impossible. Also, Natures will all be neutral. Wiz: 3. Items will not be allowed in the fight. Only hold items. In addition, both players will have the battle style "set" on. Boomstick: And finally, Since both team's pokemon are form different generations, they will follow the rules of the generation they originally came from. For example, TFS's pokemon will follow the battle mechanics from BEFORE the physical/special split, while Natewantstobattle's team will follow the mechanics from AFTER the physical/special split. Wiz: Both combatants will be aware of these rules, but not of each other's teams. Boomstick: With all that out of the way, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE. Slagathore Wiz: The region of Kalos. A beautiful area of the Pokémon world known for it's amazing scenery and being the height of fashion. Boomstick: It only makes sense that the best trainers of this place would be stylish as all hell. Wiz: Across the region, odd things were happening. A giant of a man had been spotted roaming the land, odd people with red suits seemed to be plotting up some strange scheme, and at the same time, Professor Sycamore was planning his next big research project into the mysteries of Mega Evolution. Boomstick: Of course, like all old scientists in the pokemon world, he couldn't just head out and do it all himself. Nope! He needed 5 young new research assistants. Wiz: And he quickly got some volunteers. Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Calem and at the head of the pack, a young girl by the name of... *Sigh*... Slagathore. NAME: SLAGATHORE AGE: 15 HOMETOWN: VANIVILLE TOWN BADGES: 8 FIRST POKEMON: FLOCHA THE FROAKIE (IMMEDIATELY TRADED FOR A ZIGZAGOON) MIND OWNED BY: NATHAN SHARP AND BRETTULTIMUS Boomstick: Bahahahahahaha!!! You can't be serious! Her name is Slagathore?! That's fuckin' priceless!! Wiz: Ugh. Slagathore, Or as she prefers her friends to call her, S-kins... Boomstick: SKINS?! That's just as hilarious!! Wiz: Slagathore was a new girl to the Kalos region. She had only recently moved along with her Mother, a famous rhyhorn racer named Grace. Not long after moving in, she found herself being roped into a pokémon adventure of her own. Boomstick: But, much like myself, the girl wasn't content with simply having a fun little kiddy adventure. She wanted a challenge! And so, she set out on a wonderlocke adventure. Wiz: For those who don't know, a wonderlocke challenge is when a trainer must immediately wonder trade any pokémon they catch away for a random pokemon from across the world. She was willing right from the get go. Right after picking up her starter pokemon, Flocha the Froakie, she took the little frog and sent it off. In exchange, she got a Zigzagoon. Boomstick: And so her journey began! Wiz: On her travels, Slagathore eventually traded away pokémon at random until finally she had a full team. And with that team, she took on the pokémon league challenge. She lost many pokemon along the way, but sure enough, she made it too the pokémon league. Boomstick: And the team she used for that finale challenge sits right here before you... BANETTE (ITEM: KINGS ROCK) *'GHOST' *'ABILITY: FRISK' *'WILL-O-WISP, FEINT ATTACK, HEX, SHADOW BALL' *'HP:64 ATK:115 DEF:65 SP.ATK:83 SP.DEF:63 SPD: 65' DANK THE CRADILY (ITEM: HARD STONE) *'GRASS/ROCK' *'ABILITY: SUCTION CUPS' *'CONFUSE RAY, ENERGY BALL, ROCK TOMB, RECOVER' *'HP:86 ATK:81 DEF:97 SP.ATK:81 SP.DEF:107 SPD:43' DRAGONITE *'DRAGON/FLYING' *'ABILITY: MULTISCALE' *'EARTHQUAKE, DRAGON DANCE, OUTRAGE, EXTREME SPEED' *'HP:91 ATK:134 DEF:95 SP.ATK:100 SP.DEF:100 SPD: 80' Wiz: First up is Banette. Banette was rarely used at all during it's time on the team, due to how grossly overleveled the ghost type had become by the end of the game. However, since all pokémon are leveled down in this death battle, that won't be a factor. Boomstick: Specializing in Physical attack, with a little special attack too, Banette focuses on dealing out as much damage as possible using Feint attack and Shadow ball. It also has Will-o-wisp, which it can use to burn foes, and then follow up with hex for a deadly combo. Wiz: Banette has the Frisk ability, giving it the power to immediately know the foe's held item upon being sent out. It's also equipped with the King's Rock, giving any of it's damaging moves an additional 10% chance to force the opponent to flinch, preventing one turn of action. However, Banette's defenses are not it's strong suit, making it sort of a glass cannon. Boomstick: Dank, the Cradily is quite the opposite though. Boasting the highest special defense of the team, and the second highest regular defense, Dank is a true wall, capable of eating up a lot of hits. Wiz: Dank's attacking stats are still fairly decent though, meaning its attacks like Energy ball and Rock tomb still hit pretty hard. Especially Rock Tomb, which is powered up even further, thanks to it's held item, the Hard Stone. In addition, Dank has Confuse ray in order to cause his foes to attack themselves, and Recover to regenerate any health that may have been lost over the course of a fight. Boomstick: And then there's Dragonite. This behemoth of a pokemon is one of the most all round balanced members of Slagathore's team, with a nice spread of stats that are both decently high, and more or less equal. It even knows Dragon Dance, making it capable of boosting it's Attack and Speed even further if needed. Wiz: Extreme Speed guarantees Dragonite a first attack while earthquake provides a solid ground type hit. Boomstick: And then there's outrage. A draconic rampage that prevents Dragonite from doing anything else until it's calmed down. And even then, it confuses itself in the process. ''' Wiz: But we can't forget one of Dragonite's Most valuable assets. It's ability, Multiscale. This ability makes it so that while Dragonite is at full health, any damage it takes will be halved. An insanely useful ability when facing a pokemon with a type advantage. '''METAGROSS (ITEM: IRON PLATE) *'STEEL/PSYCHIC' *'ABILITY: CLEAR BODY' *'ZEN HEADBUTT, HAMMER ARM, METEOR MASH, BULLET PUNCH' *'HP:80 ATK:135 DEF:130 SP.ATK:95 SP.DEF:90 SPD: 70' RESLADERO THE HAWLUCHA (ITEM: SKY PLATE) *'FLYING/FIGHTING' *'ABILITY: UNBURDEN' *'FLYING PRESS, STRENGTH, FLY, HIGH JUMP KICK' *'HP:78 ATK:92 DEF:75 SP.ATK:74 SP.DEF:63 SPD:118' DEDENNE (ITEM: MAGNET) *'TYPE: ELECTRIC/FAIRY' *'ABILITY: CHEEK POUCH' *'THUNDER WAVE, THUNDERBOLT, PARABOLIC CHARGE, PLAY ROUGH' *'HP:67 ATK:58 DEF:57 SP.ATK:81 SP.DEF:67 SPD:101' Boomstick: Then there's Metagross. This this is a beast. It's physical stats are through the roof, even beating out Dragonite, but it's special stats are a little lower. Still not by much though. It's speed isn't bad so to speak, but it is about average compared to the other members of the team. Wiz: Using it's stats, Metagross boast a big supply of powerful physical moves such as Zen headbutt, Hammer arm and Meteor mash. It also has Bullet punch, a slightly weaker move than his others, but it exchange, it's extremely fast and almost guaranteed to go first. He also holds an iron plate, which boots the power of his steel type moves. Boomstick: In addition, it has the clear body ability. This ability stops Metagross's stats from being lowered by attacks or abilities that target it. Though it's stats can still be dropped by it's own moves, such as Hammer Arm lowering it's speed. Which shouldn't be too big of a problem when he's packing that bullet punch. Wiz: Next is one of their oldest team members, Resladero, the Hawlucha. Boomstick: Ok, this thing is straight up weird. It's a lucha-libre hawk? Really? I can't tell if that's badass or creepy... Wiz: Resladero's main attributes are it's attacking strength and it's speed, though it's other stats are pretty average. Especially it's special defense, which is pretty weak. To make up for it, it boosts it's flying type moves using it's item, the sky plate. Boomstick: Yeah, Moves like Fly and Flying press. Flying press in particular, as it counts as both a fighting and flying move. It also knows the manliest move, Strength, and a signature move of fighting type pokemon, High Jump Kick. This attack is amazingly powerful, but if it misses, that amazing power is turned right back on the poor user. Wiz: Despite having this amazing team of pokemon, Slagathore didn't actually care too much for them. Her pokemon, and those that came before them were all powerful creatures, but no more than just acquaintances. There was only ever on pokemon that Slagathore truly cared for. Her Mascot, Dedenne. Boomstick: Which is kinda weird. Dedenne, while easily one of the fastest members of the team, is actually kinda lacking in every other area. It's special attack is pretty good, but pretty much everything else is below average. Wiz: Regardless, Dedenne is still more than capable of holding it's own.It makes the most of it's special attack stat with moves like Thunderbolt, and Parabolic charge. A move that saps health from the opponent to heal itself. It also knows Play rough, a powerful fairy type move, albeit physical attacking rather than special attacking. And, as an added bonus, Dedenne has thunder wave. An non damaging electric type move that paralyzes the foe. FEATS DEFEATED TEAM FLARE GRINDED BANETTE UP TO LEVEL 95 CRADILY SOLOED MALVA DEFEATED ELITE FOUR AND DIANTHA WITH NO DEATHS Boomstick: Needless to say, Slagathore's team is pretty damn powerful. But don't just take my word for it. Let's have a look over her feats!! Wiz: Slagathore is an amazing trainer. With her team alongside her, the group was able to take down the criminal organization of Team Flare with relative ease. Boomstick: And she was able to capture the legendary pokemon Xerneas! Wiz: Yeah, but with a master ball, which I wouldn't call very impressive. Not to mention she traded the legendary pokemon away immediately to fit the rules of her Wonderlocke. Boomstick: Hey, a feat is still a feat. And it's not like it's the only one anyway. She also took down the entire elite four, including the champion, without any of her pokemon falling in battle! Hell, when fighting the Fire user, Malva, she was able to take her down with only the use of one pokemon. Cradily! Wiz: It's alo key to point out just how determined Slagathore can be. When preparing for the elite four, as a back up plan she took Banette out for some last minute training... Boomstick: Only to accidentally grind Banette right up to level ninety-fucking-five!! Wiz: The same can also be said for many of Slagathore's pokemon. Being a wonderlocke, a lot of the pokemon Slagathore used started off at level one, meaning they would need to be trained up if they were to join the team. Boomstick: She's got more patience than me. I just hack in a bunch of rare candy when I'm underleveled WEAKNESSES CONSTANTLY UNDERESTIMATE FOES MAIN STRATEGY: BRUTE FORCE WITH ONE STRONG POKEMON POOR TYPECHART MEMORY ONLY CARES ABOUT DEDENNE Wiz: And that's why your teams always have crappy stats. Regardless of this determination, it can often prove to be very unhelpful. Such as the very common occurance of her underestimating those she fights against. Paired with her usual strategy of smashing through foes with one strong pokemon, this often leaves her in tight spots. Boomstick: Brute force is good an' all, but you gotta know when to use it. Otherwise, you'll end up with your strongest current pokemon getting killed by something 20 level's lower... Wait, did that actually happen. Wiz: Yep. Slagathore's once strongest pokemon, Camerupt, was defeated by an earthquake from a Piloswine that was around twenty levels weaker than it. Boomstick: Wh-... How does someone fuck up that badly?! Wiz: In addition to her battle strategies, Slagathore has a problem keeping the pokemon type matchups in her mind at all times. Boomstick: I mean, i can't really blame her for that. Some of those match-ups are pretty weird. I still don't remember if Bug resists dark or not. Wiz: It doesn't. There is also one key problem with Slagathore's training practices. Boomstick: She doesn't give a single shit about her pokemon! Like, none of them! Wiz: Well, kind of. There are a small collection of pokemon who she does actually care for... though most of them are dead. Specifically her short lived Swampert, a very short time after it joined the team, and Dedenne, the mascot of the team. Part of the reason Dedenne stayed on the team from the moment he arrived was that Slagathore loves him so dearly. Boomstick: Yeah, she'll do whatever it takes to keep Dedenne alive above any of her other pokemon. Wiz: Slagathore may not be the smartest trainer, but she's still incredibly skilled. And her pokemon are strong too. Despite the short comings she has, she accomplished so much. And she will no doubt continue to do so. Boomstick: Are you sure about that? She still isn't even smart enough to change that fucking hilariously bad name she has! Slagathore: Ain't I pretty? I'm a pretty little princess. Heeeeeeey~ LaKiGr Wiz: Once upon a time, in the region of Kanto, a young 10 year old by the name of LaKiGr had woken up on the day he had long for his whole life. The day he would finally receive his first pokemon and take on the pokemon league challenge. Boomstick: A classic rite of passage for many young boys in the kanto region! Though not as good as my Family's tradition of collecting a tooth from a live bear when we turn 9. Wiz: However, the moment his eyes opened on that fateful day, something very strange happened. That was when he first heard the three voices... NAME: LAKIGR AGE: 10 HOMETOWN: PALLET TOWN BADGES: 8 FIRST POKEMON: STRIKER THE CHARMANDER MIND OWNED BY: LANI, KIRRAN AND GRANT, OF TEAM FOUR STAR Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wiz: The phenomenon was never explained, but somehow, three famous youtubers from the popular channel "Team Four Star", most well known for the dragon ball abridged series, had managed to take over the poor young boy's mind. And with the new control, they set Lakigr onto a path the poor young boy had no interest in going down. A Nuzlocke. Boomstick: Lakigr, since he was just a little kid, absolutely loved pokemon. And he always wanted nothing more than to go on a journey and make new friends with as many pokemon as possible. But that was all changed when the nuzlocke rules were forced onto him. Wiz: Not only did the rules mean he could only catch one pokemon per route, but more importantly, if his pokemon ever fainted in a fight, no matter how much he loved that pokemon, the voices in his head forced his hand to crush his beloved partner's pokeball in a hydraulic press, with the pokemon still inside. Boomstick: Geez... that's kinda dark... Wiz: The words "Punish the weak, Promote the strong". And despite loving his pokemon, he had no choice but to follow these words. It was the only way to keep as many of his friends alive as possible. Boomstick: And while he lost many pokemon along the way, he sure as hell found some tough S.O.B's to keep with him to the very end. BUTTDORK THE RAICHU *'ELECTRIC' *'ABILITY: STATIC' *'THUNDERBOLT, STRENGTH, THUNDER WAVE, ROCK SMASH' *'HP:60 ATK:90 DEF:55 SP.ATK:90 SP.DEF:80 SPD:100' JOHNNYCASH THE DRAGONITE (ITEM: LEFTOVERS) *'DRAGON/FLYING' *'ABILITY: INNER FOCUS' *'THUNDER WAVE, OUTRAGE, ICE BEAM, SURF' *'HP:91 ATK:134 DEF:95 SP.ATK:100 SP.DEF:100 SPD:80' STRIKER THE CHARIZARD *'FIRE/FLYING' *'ABILITY: BLAZE' *'FLAMETHROWER, OVERHEAT, BRICK BREAK, FLY' *'HP:78 ATK:84 DEF:78 SP.ATK:109 SP.DEF:85 SPD:100' Wiz: Starting with the newest member of the team, we have Buttdork, the raichu. Boomstick: *snickering* Heh... Buttdork... Classic~ Wiz: Despite being completely blind, Buttdork is still capable of fighting perfectly as well as any other raichu. It's stats are all pretty average, aside from it's speed, which is tied for the fastest of the team! He also comes equipped with the Static ability to help paralyze and slow down his foes. Boomstick: In a way, he's like the Daredevil of the team... But with electricity powers, like Thunderbolt and Thunder Wave. He also makes use of his surprisingly decent attack stat with true manly physical attacks, Brick break and Strength. Powerful fighting and normal type moves respectively. And both moves I personally know how to use! Wiz: Next is JohnnyCash. Boomstick: *GASP* The legend of country music himself?! Wiz: N-no... JohnnyCash the Dragonite. Boomstick: ♪I fell into a burnin' ring of fire! I fell down down down and the flames went higher!♪ Wiz: ...Aaaaanyway, this dragonite has the Inner focus ability, to prevent him from ever flinching as a result of an attack. On top of that, just like Slagathore's Dragonite, it's stats are incredibly good and well balanced, making him a powerhouse. He knows moves like... Boomstick: Ring of fire! A song based move that may burn the foe!! Wiz: ...Umm... No. Just like Buttdork, he has access to Thunder wave to paralyze foes. In terms of attacking power, JohnnyCash has three powerful attacks ready to go at all times. Surf and ice beam are incredibly strong special attacks that can be used to drown or freeze the foe in their tracks. He also wields the move outrage, which we covered earlier in Slagathore's rundown. Boomstick: And his hold item is his guitar! Wiz: NO! His hold item is actually leftovers, to help him restore a little health each turn. Boomstick: Alright, alright. I get it. Anyway, next is Lakigr's very first pokemon, and the only surviving member of his original team, Striker, the Charizard. Wiz: We've covered Charizard on this show multiple times, in both the Pokemon Battle Royale, and the Pokemon VS Digimon fights. But this specific Charizard has set moves so there is still stuff to cover! Boomstick: Like Most Charizard, Striker specializes in attacking and speed. He also knows Brick Break, just like Me and Buttdork! Wiz: He knows fly, a two turn flying attack that protects him during the first turn and then attacks on the second. But his most powerful attacks are his flames. Flamthrower, and Overheat. Overheat is more powerful, but in exchange for lowering Striker's attacking stats. SANDREW THE SANDSLASH *'GROUND' *'ABILITY: SAND VEIL' *'SLASH, ROCK SLIDE, EARTHQUAKE, TOXIC' *'HP:75 ATK:100 DEF:110 SP.ATK:45 SP.DEF:55 SPD:65' WANDA THE GYARADOS *'WATER/FLYING' *'ABILITY: INTIMIDATE' *'SECRET POWER, HYPER BEAM, BITE, SURF' *'HP:95 ATK:125 DEF:79 SP.ATK:60 SP.DEF:100 SPD:81' BORKLASER THE SNORLAX (ITME: LEFTOVERS) *'NORMAL' *'ABILITY: THICK FAT' *'HYPER BEAM, BODY SLAM, DOUBLE TEAM, SHADOW BALL' *'HP:160 ATK:110 DEF:65 SP.ATK:65 SP.DEF:110 SPD:30' Boomstick: Next up is one of LaKiGr's personal favourites. Hell, even the voices in his head loved this little guy. Sandrew, the sandslash. With a focus on his physical stats, this little guy and wrek shit up and take hits too. Though he's not so good with his special stats, so keep him away from special moves. Wiz: He also knows the moves Slash, a powerful normal type move with a high critical hit ratio. Rock slide, a move that drops rocks on the foe, giving a chance to flinch in the process. And Earthquake, his most deadly move. A deadly ground type move that deals major damage to all pokemon on the field. Barring Sandrew himself, of course. Boomstick: But outside of his brute force moves, the little hedgehog guy knows Toxic. This move deals no damage, but instead badly poison's the foe, making them take more and more damage the longer they stick around on the field. Wiz: Then we have one of the main power houses of the team. Wanda, the gyarados. This fearsome sea serpent pokemon is so intimidating on first glance, that upon being sent into battle, the opponent's attack stat is lowered out of fear. Boomstick: But don't get it twisted. This lady isn't just a scary face. She's a monster! Focussing on Physical attack, Wanda is able to rip foes apart with vicious moves like Bite and Secret power. Wiz: For this battle, the terrain will be plain, meaning that Secret power has a chance to cause paralysis. Boomstick: She also knows surf. And while her Special attack isn't too amazing, it's still an impressive water type move on it's own. But her strongest moves, is the Hyper Beam. God, every time I see this move, i cry manly tears of happiness! This baby is so overly excessive and puts such a strain on the user, they need to stop for a second and catch their breath before taking another action. Wonderful~ Wiz: And finally, the backbone of the team. BorkLaser, the Snorlax! This incredibly large pokemon almost killed wanda when first captured by LaKiGr, and after being captured, he went on to become, pretty much, the leader of the team. With Powerful attack and Special Defence stats, with an extraordinary amount of HP, BorkLaser quickly became a staple team member. Boomstick: AND HE KNOWS HYPER BEAM TOO! HELL YES!!! Wiz: On top of Hyper Beam, BorkLaser also knows Body Slam, in which he hurls his own body at the foe and crushes them with his weight. Sometimes, this can even paralyze the foe. He also knows Double Team, somehow. This allows him to create hologram-like clones of himself in order to fool the opponent and make himself harder to hit. And, to round off his moveset, He knows Shadow Ball, a ghost type move with a chance to lower the foe's special defenses. Boomstick: God DAMN, I wish pokemon were real... FEATS TEAM COVERS EACH OTHERS WEAKNESSES WELL DEFEATED GIOVANNI TOOK DOWN THE ELITE FOUR WITHOUT ANY DEATHS DEFEATED NUTSACK REPEATEDLY WITH EASE Wiz: Needless to say, with this team, LaKiGr was able to go great places! He specifically built his team to cover each other's weaknesses and isn't afraid to swap to another pokemon if his current strategy isn't working. And using this team, He's been able to take on his rival Nutsack with ease multiple times. YES, He's called nutsack. Don't go off on a tangent, Boomstick. Boomstick: It's. The. Nutsack... It's. The. Nutsack.... Wiz: No! That's even worse!! Boomstick: Heh heh heh. Anyway! LaKiGr didn't just take down his genital-named douchebag of a rival. He also defeated Giovanni, leader of team rocket, Multiple times! Not to mention how he was able to blast through the entire elite four, champion included, without a single team member dying! WEAKNESSES OFTEN UNDERESTIMATE REGULAR OPPONENTS OFTEN OVERESTIMATE BOSS FIGHTS ALMOST WIPED OUT BY BROCK ADDICTED TO LEMONADE Wiz: It's true! LaKiGr is a beast of a trainer... But he's far from perfect. He's prone to underestimating regular opponents. He's lost many a pokemon to unexpected moves that he never saw coming, Like his Fearow, Alex, who was taken down by a unforeseen Cross chop. Boomstick: He also overestimates some of the bigger challenges he has to face, over preparing to crazy levels... only to end up beating them fairly easily. Like the gym leaders. WIz: Weeeeeell. Not ALL the gym leaders. Almost his entire team was wiped out when he first fought Brock in Pewter city, with Striker the Charmander being the only surviving member of the party. Boomstick: The first gym leader? Really?! Wiz: Well he WAS just starting off as a trainer. He had plenty of time to grow and learn since then. ANd he has. He's bested gym leaders, evil teams, and legendary pokemon. All in the name of the nuzlocke. And, after all his hard work, he eventually managed to break free of the Voices control. It's unknown were LaKiGr is now, but rumor has it he's waiting atop MT Silver, for the voices to come after him, so he can exact his revenge in the name of all the pokemon they made him kill in the hydraulic press. Boomstick: He might have his work cut out for him though. That TANTOR guy looks pretty tough... LaKiGr: FARE THEE WELL, LESSER CHAMPION! LAKIGR IS THE TRUE POKEMON CHAMPION!!! Polls Who do you WANT to win? Slagathore or LaKiGr? Slagathore LaKiGr Who do you THINK will win? Slagathore or LaKiGr? Slagathore LaKiGr Fight Wiz: Alright, the Combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE!! "Is the mic on? Yeah I think the mic's on. HELLO! And welcome back to the wonderlocke!" Nate called out as he started recording his newest video. "You all know me, It's Natewantstobattle here with..." "Hello, my fellow legionaries! It's Brettultimus and I'm back with Nate yet again for a return to something great" Brett spoke up on cue. "Recently, this new fan made pokemon game has come out. A large MMO with all the online functionality you would expect from this kinda thing." "Buuuuuut!" Nate began to add. "It gives the option to import your team from a console game, albeit all your pokemon lowered to level 50. So, we decided that we would bring Slagathore back out of retirement and continue her wonderlocke journey finally! Except this time, all the NPCs are not actually NPCs" "Yeah, they're real people. Maybe even some of you playing the game along with us!" Brett said. The two of them started the game and continued their colorful let's play commentary as they transferred Slagathore and her team into the MMO styled fangame. But meanwhile... --- "Hello and Welcome... to something super special today. A brand new Team Four Star let's play of a brand new fan game called Pokémon Multi Version! A fan created MMO game that I'm 100% sure nintendo will be shutting down soon, so we wanted to start playing ASAP." Said Lani. "I'm Lani-doqueen!" "I'm Kirran-ceus!" "I'm Poli-Grant, and before we forget, was should also add, that we won't be creating a new avatar for this journey. As we've finally done what science said was impossible." Grant said in as serious a tone as he could. "Mhmm.. We have learned how to CLONE LAKIGR!!" Kirran shouted, leading all three of them to start laughing maniacally. "That's right, while TANTOR is on his journey to hunt down LaKiGr, we will be transferring what was left of LaKiGr's mind and his pokemon and recreating them to play through this MMO with nuzlocke rules!" Lani finished. "So, without further ado, let's do science men!!" --- LaKiGr's eyes opened up and he found himself in an odd place. It seemed to be some kind of building. He pulled himself to his feet and looked around. This wasn't the pokemon center he remembered being in last. Last he remembered, the voices made him put Mewtwo into the hydraulic press. Then he began to hear the voices again. They were echoing in his head... They were still inside him... The voice began to command his movements again and, as if he had a choice, he began to follow the orders, exploring the building. Not too far away, a slightly older girl had just woken up too. She seemed to be in a much better mood than LaKiGr. She began to wonder around as well, as dictated by those nice voices in her head.Until eventually, she cam face to face with LaKiGr. "Heeeeeeey~" Slagathore said in her... odd voice. LaKiGr raised an eyebrow. Even the voices in his head were laughing at the creepiness of this girl. "Umm... Who are YOU?" LaKiGr asked, seemingly rather quick to anger. "I'm Slagathore. But my friend call me Skins. You wanna battle?" She said, out of nowhere, pulling out a pokeball. LaKiGr was hesitant, he didn't want to risk his friends... but the voices said otherwise and accepted the challenge. He reached for his own pokeball. Both trainers threw out their first pokemon. Slagathore sent out Dedenne, and LaKiGr sent out Buttdork. Of course, as per the rules of the MMO's nuzlocke mode. If you ran of of usable pokemon, that file would be deleted, effectively killing the trainer. So thier lives depended on this fight... FIGHT Slagathore surveyed the start of the match. Two electric pokemon squaring off. The voices in her head didn't seem to be phased at all and she heard the command to just go for it and have Dedenne use Play Rough. Meanwhile, the voices in LaKiGr's head were also a little apathetic about the fights. But still they didn't think Buttdork was right for this fight and they commanded LaKiGr to switch Buttdork out for Sandrew instead. "Buttdork! Switch out!" LaKiGr called out, withdrawing Buttdork. "Go, Sandrew!" He yelled, hurling the pokeball and setting free Sandrew. Slagathore just continued right along. "Dedenne! Play rough!" She called out. Dedenne gave a goofy smile and leaped at Sandrew, attacking him with the fairy type move. Sandrew didn't seem to phased by the attack, but his own attack power was lowered in the process. The voices in Slagathore's head seemed to be taking the fight a little more seriously when they realized the Sandslash was a threat to Dedenne. Worried for the well being of Dedenne, Slagathore's voices gave the order to pull him back and send out Dank the Cradily instead. LaKiGr's voices on the other hand seemed busy on some kind of tangent about the fairy type, idly telling LaKiGr to have Sandrew use Earthquake. Slagathore held up her pokeball. "Come back, Dedenne!" She said, returning Dedenne and throwing out another pokeball instead, releasing Dank. LaKiGr shook his head. "Sandrew. Hit it with Earthquake!" He ordered. Sandrew stabbed his claws into the ground with a shove and the ground immediately began shaking, focused entirely on Dank. It did relatively decent damage, though not as much as it could have thanks to the attack drop. Seeing the odd pokemon come out, the voices in LaKiGr's head were unsure what to do. They knew they didn't want to keep Sandrew out though. If they did, he would surely be hit by some kind of grass type move. After deliberation, the voices agreed that despite the risk, Striker the Charizard would be able to get some good damage off on Dank. So they gave to command. And, just as LaKiGr's voices had predicted, Slagathore's ordered Cradily to use Energy ball. LaKiGr returned Sandrew, keeping up the pokemon switch-fest and sending out Striker. Striker landed and let out a fearsome roar, glaring at the Cradily. Slagathore ignored the change in pokemon and followed her orders. "Go for it, Dank! Energy Ball!" She said. Dank charge up nature energy and blasted it at Striker, doing effectively zero damage. It was around now that the voices in LaKiGr's head remembered that Cradily was part rock type and keeping Striker out may be a problem. But despite they, they continued to debate sticking it out. This got LaKiGr very nervous. Eventually, the voices agreed to keep striker out and use Brick Break. Slagathore's voices were still joking around with each other and weren't really paying attention. They told Slagathore to use Rock Tomb. LaKiGr didn't like this. But it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. "Striker! Hit it with brick break." Her ordered, hesitantly. Striker gave a flap of his wings and shot off, slamming his claw down onto Dank in a chopping motion. The super effective hit did a lot of damage, causing the voices in Slagathore head to pay a little more attention... But the move didn't kill. "Dank, use rock tomb!" Slagathore said. Dank glowed and rocks dropped form the sky slamming down onto Charizard roughly, quickly burying him until... his HP hit zero. LaKiGr's eyes began to grow wet, and the voices in his head grew silent for a moment, before flying off into a revenge filled rage. The ordered LaKiGr to send out Wanda the Gyarados to finish Dank. LaKiGr sent out Wanda, and Dank's attack dropped. Regardless of Dank being a part grass type, they demanded LaKiGr use surf immediately. And he did so. Not even giving Slagathore a chance to respond, the Gyarados launched a huge wave of water at Dank, knocking the fossil pokemon out immediately. The voices in Slagathore's head grew silent too, before laughing out awkwardly. At the loss of their team mate. They told Slagathore to send out Dedenne again. So she did. LaKiGr's voices seemed to be incredibly pissed off by the death of Striker. But nonetheless, they didn't want to keep Wanda out against something that had a x4 advantage against them. The ordered LaKiGr to switch her out for Sandrew again. Meanwhile, the voices in Slagathore's mind, despite having lost Dank, still seemed to be pretty lighthearted about everything. The gave Slagathore the order to hit Wanda with a thunderbolt. "Alright, Dedenne fry it with a thunderbolt!" She cheered out and Dedenne began charging electricity. But before the bolt could be fired, LaKiGr recalled Wanda back and switched Sandrew out, who tanked the blast with ease, taking no damage in the process. With Dedenne once again at an advantage, Slagathore's voices gave the order to switch him out and let Resladero join the fray. LaKiGr's voices, on the other hand, predicted that they wouldn't want to keep the electric pokemon on the field and told LaKiGr to use Rock Slide. They were unsure what was going to be sent out, but got a feeling that it would probably be something immune to ground. "Resladero! Come back for now!" Slagathore called out, recalling the pokemon into his ball and sending out the Hawlucha to fight. LaKiGr smirked. "Use Rock slide, Sandrew!" He called out, and the Sandslash began hurling rocks at the newcomer. Hawlucha took the hits, but managed to tank them with relative ease. Slagathore's voices seemed to be impressed by how well Hawlucha took the hit and decided to keep him in, ordering Slagathore to use Flying press. Meanwhile. LaKiGr's voices saw Hawlucha as a possible threat, so they had LaKiGr use Toxic. "Alright, Resladero! Use Flying Press!" Slagathore called out, in her usual cheerful manner. Resladero nodded and began running, leaping up into the air above Sandrew and slamming down on top of him. As the wrestling pokemon cam crashing down, LaKiGr called out his own attack. "Poison him, Sandrew. Toxic!" Sandrew curled up into a ball and prepped his spikes. As hawlucha came crashing down, he was pricked by the spikes, poisoning himself badly. Sandrew, on the other hand, took the flying press rather well, leaving him on about half health. Resladero quickly leapt backwards, away from Sandrew. Resladero winced a little as the poison shot through his body, but the voices in Slagathore's head didn't seem to worried. Seeing as Flying press didn't do as much as they'd expected, the told Slagathore to used High Jump Kick instead. The voices in LaKiGr's head were just as casual about the situation, albeit pissed off immensely after loosing Striker. They told LaKiGr to use slash. It might get a crit and deal more than Rock slide. "Slash!" Ordered LaKiGr "High Jump Kick!" Responded Slagathore. Sandrew charged forward, raising it's claws, but before he made it to Resladero, the hawlucha leapt right upwards. He flipped around midair and planted his feet on the ceiling, before pushing off, flipping round again, and slamming it's foot right into Sandrew's face, sending the Sandslash hurling backwards and into the wall, knocking it out. Resladero gave a quick pose after his performance and Slagathore gave a happy cheer, as did the voices in her head. LaKiGr, and his voices both were shocked into silence as they looked on at their defeated friend. Another lost in the same fight. The voices began growing angry very quickly, screaming into LaKiGr's mind before commanding him to send Buttdork out again. Resladero winced in pain yet again from the poison flowing inside him. Seeing this, and the electric type on the field, they told Slagathore to switch into Dragonite. She nodded. LaKiGr, meanwhile, was still seething with rage and sadness. Two of his friends were knocked out. Meaning that the voices would make him crush them! The voices were busy arguing in LaKiGr's head. One of them wanted to just blast the bird with electricity, but another proposed the idea that the foe wouldn't keep a flying type out. So they would instead use Thunder Wave, to paralyze whatever came out. "Good Job, Resladero! Get some rest!" Slagathore called out cheerfully, before sending out the behemoth that was, Dragonite. The voices in LaKiGr's head collectively let out a scream of fear and anxiousness upon seeing the beast. LaKiGr continued on with his own plans though. "Buttdork. Use Thunder Wave." Buttdork sniffed the air and located the scent of Dragonite, before jumping up and firing a wave of electrical energy at the pokemon, causing it to become paralyzed, lowering it's speed. Confident that Buttdork would be unable to touch Dragonite, the voices told Slagathore to start setting up with a dragon dance. Despite the paralysis, it was time for a clean this place up with a good sweep. LaKiGr's voices were still incredibly pissed, despite their fear, and ordered LaKiGr to attack. "Buttdork! Thunderbolt!" With Dragonite completely paralyzed, Buttdork had no problem outspeeding it and launching a massive bolt of electricity at it. But, thanks to multiscale, it barely took any damage at all. LaKiGr's voices began panicking a little again now. "Dragonite! Use Dragon Dance!" Slagathore said, but a crackle of electricity ran over Dragonite. He was fully paralyzed. Slightly scared of how little damage that thunderbolt did, the voices in LaKiGr's head began discussing the possibility of switching into JohnnyCash. It would be a risk move, since any dragon type move would almost certainly be deadly. But with the foes' dragonite paralyzed, It might be their only chance. After a little argument, they decided that they didn't want to have to lose buttdork for a safe switch and that JohnnyCash was their only shot anyway. So they gave LaKiGr the order. Slagathore's on the other hand, stuck to thier guns and told Slagathore to go fr Dragon Dance again. "Alright buttdork. Come back for now. JohnnyCash! Take him down!!" LaKiGr called out, throwing out the pokeball for his own Dragonite. "Dragon dance!" This time, Slagathore's Dragonite was able to overcome it's paralysis and began performing the dragon dance, increasing it's attacking power and speed. The voices in LaKiGr's mind seemed super relieved that the foe's Dragonite used Dragon dance. Despite the powered up attack, they were sure that they were still faster, thanks to the paralysis. They gave the command to LaKiGr. "JohnnyCash! ICE BEAM." LaKiGr called out. JohnnyCash took a deep breath before firing a large blast of blue at the fellow Dragon. Slagathore's dragon was unable to react in time, thanks to it's paralysis and it was frozen entirely in a block of ice, knocking the pokemon out. The voices in Slagathore's head seemed to be rather worried now. For the first time in the match, they were unsure about thier victory and actually a little nervous. Never the less, the sent out Dedenne. The small hamster pokemon was part fairy, after all. Taking a page out of the foe's book, the voices in Slagathore's head ordered a Thunder Wave. But, LaKiGr's voices recognized the fairy type threat immediately and ordered LaKiGr to bring Johnny Cash back and instead send out BorkLaser, the snorlax. LaKiGr followed the orders and released the large bulking pokemon, only for Dedenne to immediately blast him with Thunder wave, leaving him paralyzed, at Slagathore's word. Slagathore's voice's were trying to think about the fight a little more carefully now. And the Snorlax before them looked very threatening. Worried of incoming normal type attacks, they decided to have Slagathore switch out to Banette. Still fueled by rage after having lost two of their beloved pokemon, LaKiGr's voices gave the word to let loose BorkLaser's most powerful attack. The Hyper Beam. As Slagathore began swapping her pokemon, LaKiGr gave his order. "BorkLaser. Unleash the hyper beam!!" BorkLaser began to charge with energy and finally, he opened his eyes. Though without letting anyone see his actual eyes, he fired two massive beams of energy from them at the foe. Just before it made contact, Dedenne swapped with Banette, and the attack when right through the ghost type, tearing a hole through the wall instead. Since Slagathore's pokemon took no damage, BorkLaser didn't need to rest after using it. Now that they were trying to think their plans through a little more, the voices in Slagathore's head decided to use Will-o-wisp, to burn the foe, so that they could cut the Snorlax's massive attack stat directly in half. "Burn it Banette! Will-o-wisp!" Slagathore called, and the ghost charged up a ball of blue flames to throw at BorkLaser. The ball connected... but did nothing. Since BorkLaser was already paralyzed. The voices in both trainer's heads began to laugh at the stupidity, before LaKiGr's voices simply told him to use shadow ball. "Shadow ball, BorkLaser." LaKiGr said. BorkLaser nodded and charged a black ball of energy between his hands before launching it at Banette, managing to overcome his paralysis yet again. On top of that, the shadow ball tore right through Banette's health with a critical hit, knocking it out immediately! Slagathore's voices began to panic a little now. They'd lost half there team at this point! It didn't take long for the duo of voices to decide that Slagathore should next bring out Metagross. So she did. LaKiGr's three voices didn't seem too scared by this. They simply gave the order for another shadow ball. "Shadow Ball, BorkLaser" LaKiGr said. But Snorlax couldn't move. Paralysis had finally struck. Then Slagathore received her order too... "Metagross! Hammer Arm!!" She called out with a bright smile. LaKiGr and his voices both began panicking. Metagross hovered over to the frozen in place BorkLaser, and with one fell swing of it's arm, it slammed BorkLaser down to the ground and knocked it out with a critical hit right back at them. LaKiGr was starting to lose it. Half of his team were down, and he would later be the one to kill them. If he were to win the fight, that is. Regardless, he was pissed. And the voices in his head weren't exactly very happy either. They called for LaKiGr to sent out Wanda, and hit this, in their own words, "Steely Bastard" with a bite. Wanda Came out of her pokeball and glared right at Metagross, to intimidate it, but It's clear body kept it's attack from dropping. Regardless, Wanda screeched out and shot at Metagross, biting down onto it like it were made of something much softer than it actually was. Slagathore would have used Meteor Mash in return, but Metagross flinched at the attack, leaving it vulnerable. Both pokemon were still raring to go at this point, so both sides continued the fight. The voices had LaKiGr use surf this time, to see if the stab helped out at all. But Metagross was still standing after the wave crashed down on him. In Retaliation, Metagross finally managed to use Meteor Mash. It not only took off just under half of Wanda's health, but also buffed up Metagross' attacking power. Metagross was, by now, on about a third of his total health, while Wanda was still pretty health and above half full on HP. The voices in LaKiGr's head decided that bite was the better move to go with and gave the command. Slagathore's voices, on the other hand, knew that the Gyarados would be faster, so they called for a bullet punch. STAB priority, with the attack buff, might have been enough to take the foe down. "Quick, Bullet punch" Slagathore called. Metagross suddenly shot forwards, smashing it's clawed leg into Wanda's face. But it wasn't enough. "Bite." LaKiGr said simply, and Wanda lurched around, grabbing the Metagross in her mouth and crunching down on it, defeating the pokemon, before spitting it back at Slagathore's feet. The voices in her head seemed to be in denial that this was happening, but called for Dedenne to come out regardless. LaKiGr's voices were adamant to not keep Wanda in against Dedenne. A quad effective thunderbolt was the last thing they wanted to see. After being given the order, LaKiGr called back his Gyarados. "Buttdork! Go!" He announced, with his blind Raichu returning to the field. "Play rough!" Slagathore said. It seemed as though the voices in her head had expected the switch, so they'd gone for a different approach. The attack knocked Raichu right down to half health. The voices in LaKiGr's head had no idea what to do now. Wanda and JohnnyCash were both weak to Dedenne, so they couldn't switch in safely. And On top of that, Dedenne resisted 3 of Buttdork's 4 moves. They only really had one choice. And it was not a choice they wanted to make. They would have to leave Buttdork out to take hits, so they could get a clean switch into one of the other pokemon. The moment he heard those words, LaKiGr felt anger burn inside of him. They planned to let Buttdork die! ...But... It was to save the team... "Dedenne! Play Rough!" Slagathore called out. LaKiGr hated it... but he knew what had to be done. "Buttdork... Strength." LaKiGr said. The two electrical mouse pokemon began fighting. Despite his lack of sight, Buttdork was able to hold his own, with both pokemon delivering punch after punch at each other until only one remained standing. Buttdork... had fainted. Dedenne had survived, albeit, only barely and on a slither of health. It was now two on two, and with the choice being sending out Wanda, who was quad weak to Electric, or JohnnyCash, who was only double weak to fairy, the choice was simple. LaKiGr followed the voices' orders and sent out JohnnyCash. They gave LaKiGr the oder to use ice beam, since the other attacks would be resisted in some way. Meanwhile, in Slagathore's head, the voices were celebrating. They knew how fast Dedenne was and they had two type advantages. There was no way they could lose at this point. They gave the final attack order to Slagathore. "Dedenne! Let's end this battle! Use Play Rough!" Dedenne gave a cocky smirk and dashed forwards. He leapt at Dragonite and LaKiGr closed his eyes tightly... "ICE BEAM!!" He yelled, in hopes that Johnny Cash would survive the super effective hit. ...And survive he did. Thanks to Dedenne's lackluster attack stat and JohnnyCash's own amazing defense, he tanked the Fairy attack incredibly well. The voices in LaKiGr's head let out cheers of Joy as thier beloved Dragonite fired off a beam of frozen energy at the mouse. The voices in Slagathore's mind on the other hand, were horrified. And it was too late for them to do anything about it. The ice beam blasted right through Dedenne, finishing off the hamster in an instant, leaving them with only one pokemon. Resladero, the hawlucha. Slagathore's smile finally began to fade as she sent out her last pokemon. She was given one last order in a last ditch attempt to win the fight. "Resladero! High Jump Kick!" Resladero leapt up into the sky and came hurtling down towards Johnnycash, but LaKiGr had already been given his orders. "Ice beam. Let's end this once and for all!" LaKiGr declared. JohnnyCash looked up at the incoming bird and opened his mouth. He then fired off one last ice beam. And with that... Resladero fainted. Slagathore watched, dumbfounded as her team was taken down entirely. Then a voice boomed out from nowhere in particular. "NUZLOCKE STATUS: FAILED. FILE DELETION BEGIN." Slagathore began to panic, but she had no say in the matter. She began to vanish into nothingness. She let out a fearful scream but before she could even finish, both her, and her pokemon, were gone. LaKiGr called JohnnyCash back to his pokeball and followed the orders of the voices. He had to find a PC to "bury" his deceased friends... Results K.O. Slagathore is deleted from the Game world, leaving Nate and Brett laughing from the shock of losing, before they do their usual outro. Meanwhile, Lani, Kirran and Grant mourn the loss of most of their team while LaKiGr is forced to place the four pokemon into the hydraulic press. Boomstick: Holy shit, that was a pretty close fight! Wiz: Mhmm. Both trainers are very powerful, so it only makes sense that this would be a close fight. However, there arr numerous reasons as to why LaKiGr had the advantage. First, let's cover their teams. Boomstick: Slagathore's team is insanely powerful, and it's built around that. All of the pokemon are trained to fight with with an all out offensive strategy. The go out and do as much damage as they can. A perfectly good strategy! Wiz: But that kind of strategy has quite a few holes. Especially when compared to LaKiGr's. LaKiGr built his team not just around tough pokemon, but also coverage. He made sure he would always have a pokemon to cover another pokemon's weakness. Boomstick: On top of that, he gave his pokemon smart moves to help cover types in battle too. Like giving Borklaser Shadow Ball. Wiz: Which leads directly into our next point. The trainers themselves. Slagathore has accomplished some amazing feats and trained up a powerful team, But she has made far more deadly mistakes than LaKiGr has over the course of the journey. Boomstick: But LaKiGr nearly wiped out! Wiz: LaKiGr's almost loss against Brock was indeed a major misstep, but it's really the only major misstep he's ever made. He has a much firmer grasp on the type chart thanks to the voices in his head fully understanding it. And in addition to that, he's much more capable of thinking ahead and planning out future turns in a battle. Boomstick: And when you compare that to Slagathore, who tends to think in the moment most of the time, while also constantly forgetting some of the harder to remember match-ups of the pokemon type chart, then the difference is clear. Wiz: Even comparing losses they've gone through in the past give more proof to why LaKiGr is the better trainer. Using Camerupt and Alex the Fearow as examples, Camerupt was defeated by a super effective move from a weaker pokemon that had a clear type advantage. Boomstick: While Alex was defeated by an unforeseen critical hit, from a pokemon with a clear type DISadvantage, with a move that was only neutral. Wiz: Most of the defeats LaKiGr suffered through were not a fault of his own, but rather unforeseen circumstances, while Slagathore simply didn't plan ahead while fighting. The only real advantage Slagathore had in this fight was her Dragonite with Multiscale, but as long as Johnnycash was around to get off an ice beam after Multiscale was removed, then even that would be easily dealt with. All of this adds up to the fact that she simply was outmatched in terms of team and intelligence. Boomstick: Looks like LaKiGr had this fight Nuz-Locked down Wiz: The winner is LaKiGr Do you agree with this result? (If not, leave a comment) Yes No Trivia * The battle section of this fight was based on a Pokemon Showdown fight performed by the writer and a friend of his. The replay of said fight can be found here Category:Mattardis Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles